Zonbi no Naruto
by Wild-Dog84
Summary: After being kidnapped by Orochimaru, Naruto underwent experiments. When it is all said and done, he isn't what you would call human anymore. He is a cross between the undead and the living, having the ability bring back the dead, only they are flesh eating undead. He travels with Isaribi wherever the wind guides them. Insane-sadistic-grey-NarutoxIsaribi. Chapter 4 updated
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I always wanted to do a Naruto Zombie fic, but I just never got around to the plot of the story. I didn't want to do it like Zombie movies and fics where they just come out of nowhere. I wanted to do a unique kind, and I hope it hasn't been done before. If this has been done before can someone tell me? I just hope it hasn't. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>-Log 1-<em>

_I have just taken it upon myself to apprehend the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki for my own uses to conduct experiments, with a more successful chance of survival given his healing ability. I have yet to find what goal of experimentation I will put on the boy, so many possibilities with his healing ability. I'll have to work fast however, it won't be long before the they find this lab, especially with the Kyuubi container gone missing. Luckily most of the village hates the boy, so I doubt they will be trying to hard. Subject is at the moment at the age of 5 and perfectly healthy, despite being deprived of food most of his time spent at the orphanage._

_-Log 2-_

_It has been a week since I took the boy. I fooled him into believing I cared for him and I wanted making him a better shinobi. I must admit his has quite the determination. I even admitted to me that I will be experimenting his body and I even told what that meant, but he didn't care all he wanted to do was get stronger and for the people of the village to acknowledge him. Foolish and naïve little boy. If only he knew the truths of the real world, then he would know that they are stupid people who let there grief and anger get the better of them. I put on a fake smile and told him I'll help him in everyway I can._

_-Log 3-_

_It has been a month since my last log and I have begun experimentation on the boy. He is doing quite well, as I am working on the uses his blood could give. I took a sample of his blood I a find something truly fascinating. His blood is able to regenerate and replenish some cells of life. I have tested the theory on plants, and I have deprived them of water and sunlight to they could die out. Upon injecting them with Naruto's blood, the cells in the plants started functioning normally as if it had been in the sun and had access water for days. However upon putting them in actually sunlight and watering them regularly they would still die. It appears they weren't actually alive; they were just reanimated for a time being, which is truly astonishing. This could be the key to my immortality._

_-Log 4-_

_I have just acquired myself a new test subject. She goes by the name of Isaribi who I acquired from the Land of the Sea. I will begin trying to fuse her DNA with the DNA of fish and see the results. If they are of my expectations, she should be able to breath underwater like a fish. It is unknown if her appearance will change, more then likely yes seeing as she will need gills to breath. I haven't got any further developments would Naruto, but I feel close. I just know it._

_-Log 5- _

_It has been a year since I acquired Naruto, and I still haven't made in new developments with Naruto. I have decided to allow the two test subjects to get to know one another, to ensure their loyalty lies with me. It appears to be working seeing as they have for the moment they haven't mentioned their former homes. However it is understandable; Konoha hated Naruto foolishly, and Isaribi was an orphan. At one point I had allowed them the choice to go home, Isaribi accepted only to be hated by her village from her appearance and had come back. Naruto at first wasn't sure I assumed, but then he thought against it, having rather a friend here and little pain from my experiments then being alone and great pain in Konoha. Ignorant villagers. And they say I'm heartless. At least I have purpose for what I do and have done, they only want to kill the boy out of fear. _

_-Log 6-_

_It has been two years since I abducted Naruto, and I have made good progress with Isaribi. She has the ability to transform her form into a humanoid like fish. In her human for, she still retains some of her transformation, causing her the need to where bandages. The problem matters little to me as she had fulfilled her uses to me. I would kill her, but she appears to be important to Naruto, so I'll allow her to live. _

_-Log 6-_

_It's been two years since I acquired Isaribi and after experimenting with Naruto's blood, I have discovered a way to reanimate corpses when I could previously only reanimate plants. I had injected the blood inside a dead animal, to be specific a dog and had placed him within a room with an unfortunate test subject, a prisoner I had captured. At first nothing happened, I thought I had failed, but then the dog twitched. Slowly but surly and to my amazement, the dog had got up. At first I was anxious to inject the sample into myself, hoping for immortality. But then the dog growled dangerously at the prisoner. It then pounced upon him, savagely killing him. At first I though nothing of it, thinking the dog was trying to defend itself like nature intended. But as I watched on, it started…eating the prisoner. I was surprised and a bit disgusted, even for me. So I tried it again, but this time when I injected another dog it was alive only to have the same results. Once again I tried two more times on humans, one dead one alive, but the end result was the same. It was then I had an idea. I'll try it on the original source, Naruto. Hopefully he lives, as it would hurt my plans if he died. _

_-Log 7-_

_I have injected the boy with the sample, and effects were…unexpected. His skin became deathly pale, his eyes became dead looking, and his fingernails became claws slightly. He had all the qualities of the being reanimated, but what was surprising was that he appeared to retain his human attributes, as he didn't attack the prisoner. I was still cautious, however, and I proceeded to ask him questions I knew only he had answers for and he passed the test. I then told him to go back to his quarters, knowing I'd still have to run test on him. When I went back to check on him he had reverted back to his original form._

_-Log 8-_

_I had sent Naruto his food like I do normally, but something happened this time. I had heard a scream and it sounded like it came from Naruto's quarters. When I arrived I was shocked at what I saw. Blood was everywhere and Naruto was apparently eating the body. He was so absorbed in what he was doing that he didn't notice me come in. I was concerned, not for him but for me. He could turn on me at any moment and I wouldn't even know it. I knew I could handle myself, but it could be anywhere at any moment and I couldn't risk that. So I called out to him and threw a kunai into his heart, killing him instantly. I knew I could have just subdued him and locked him up, but it would be much easier with him dead. All I need was a blood sample and it's done. Besides I was going to kill him any when I was done with him anyway, why delay it? So I recovered the body and was preparing to just leave it outside for nature, but I had an unwanted encounter with Isaribi. She saw the body and how they say… 'freaked out' at the situation. At first I was going to make up a lie on how he died, but then I remembered she is useless to me now, so I knocked her unconscious and dumped her with Naruto. She was going to die either by the animal or by the humans being scared of her; thinking she's a monster. Either way it didn't matter to me._

* * *

><p>N: At first I didn't know who to pair Naruto with, but then I remembered Isaribi and it make perfect sense, to me anyway. I know the chapter was short, but this was just a prequel, to explain how Naruto got his abilities. Rather then wait for the next chapter, I'll explain his abilities in his zombie form.

He will be able to bring the dead back to life, soul and all, but they have to have died with in 24 hours or they will just come back as a zombie. They will also be half zombie like himself. He will be able to make zombies of his own. He will be able to give other people his power while they are alive, making them half zombie like himself. The way to become a zombie or half zombie is by biting, scratching, or if an DNA from Naruto or an infected zombie enters the body of someone. The only way Naruto or any other half zombie can die is by piercing the brain. When in zombie form they will have increased strength and almost unlimited stamina.

That's all I could think of for now, any ideas or suggestions are accepted.

Review please...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First off guys, I must say that the lack of updating was unexpected. Reason being is because that after publishing this story, it finally set in that school was starting and I just HAD to enjoy the remainder of my summer. Then when school did start, it drained me of my writing enthusiasm and I am updating because the game that inspired me to write this story is coming out soon. Dead Island is gonna kick so much ass! By the way if interested I have a PS3 and username is Kayno28. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I just have too. I'm so excited by Dead Island I have to advertise my profile name. I love zombie related things like the Walking Dead television show and zombie movies. And now the dream game of every zombie fan is coming out, a REALISTIC zombie game, not guns are everywhere zombie game. Anyway, on to the story.

I will change some things, like Naruto's power abilities, only one though. I'm going to change the power that he can turn others into half zombies like himself. It's a supremacy thing, allowing Naruto be like the boss or something. And at first I wasn't going to do this, but expect to see Dead Island types of zombie. But not to soon, the only way for that to happen is for there to be a scientist or something to experiment on the zombies or something of that nature, and we are a long way from reaching that bridge.

* * *

><p>Isaribi woke in a daze not sure what happened to her. One minute she was walking around the base to play with Naruto, then…"Naruto!" she gasped in surprise. She got up and started to look around frantically, and discovered that she was outside in the forest. She could tell she was far away from the base. Now any normal kid would have been scared of being in a situation like this, but not her. Thanks to her Kaima form, she would venture out into the to spend some time in the water. Eventually she learned she could actually communicate with the water creatures. With that, she vanquished her fear of the wild and began to venture out into the forest more and more. She never told Orochimaru of her wanderings, but she suspected he already knew and didn't care. She knew that he didn't know of here ability to communicate with the fish, otherwise who would have used her for his own purposes.<p>

She started to shake Naruto, hoping he was alright. The last thing she remembers is seeing Naruto being held by Orochimaru and then…nothing. She got a response from him in the form of a groan. "Not now…5 more minutes." He said. Isaribi looked around thought, knowing that he needed to be awake right now. So she started slapping him lightly in on the cheek to get him up. Naruto slowly started opening his eyes and then he sprang up in confusion. He wiped his eyes and looked around to find himself in a forest. At first he was scared, but then he saw his long time friend Isaribi sitting next to him. "Wha…what's going on?" he questioned.

"I don't know. Something must have happened for us to be out here. I hope Orochimaru-sama is okay. Do you remember anything that could help us? Anything at all?"

Naruto thought long and hard at the question. He remembered Orochimaru telling him to go to his room. He remembered the regular servant that brought him his food at times. But after that, much like Isaribi, nothing. Nothing at all. "Nope, nothing."

"Well something must have happened. You have blood on your clothes and face." Isaribi pointed out. Naruto blinked and looked at himself. He had blood all over his shirt. He touched his face and looked at his fingers and saw blood. But then he wondered, why wasn't he disgusted like he should have been? Why wasn't he freaking out like he normally would have. But most of all, why does the blood look…inviting? He had to resist the sudden urge to lick it off his fingers. The smell of the blood was an intoxicating aroma. He couldn't quite place what it smelt like; it was new to him.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!" Isaribi said loudly, but not to loud to alert potential predators. Naruto snapped out of his gaze and looked at his friend.

"What?"

"We have to find away back to Orochimaru, or at least to a village. We won't make it very long out here." Naruto nodded his head and the both of then stood up.

They found themselves on a path toward the shipping docks. They made a plan to sneak on a boat that was heading for the mainland in Tea Country. They were leaving because Isaribi knew that they both wouldn't get far, they were going to find out about her appearance sooner or later and they didn't have Orochimaru-sama to protect them. They were hiding in the bushes, waiting for the right time to sneak in one of the crates that held trading goods. Before they started the plan, Naruto had to wash himself, as the stench of the blood was going to blow their cover. They saw their moment when one of the captains was paid off and was heading for the main deck to board the ship. They both ran before anyone could see them. They successfully hid in one of the crates and were waiting for one of the crewmen to place it on the ship. They didn't have to wait long.

Mission…success.

-Later-

Both Naruto and Isaribi were getting tired when they felt the boat make a stop. They heard shouting and then felt the crate being picked up. It placed outside on the port with a hard 'thud. Naruto used his enhanced hearing, which surprised him when he discovered it, to check if the coast was clear. It wasn't, so they had to wait patiently for the right opportunity. After a long time of waiting, the coast was clear. They immediately jumped out of the crate and placed the top back on and ran to the nearby village, Port City.

"Ha ha we did it! I knew we could. Never had a doubt." Said a happy Naruto. Isaribi herself was smiling. She was just as happy as Naruto.

"Yes we did. But I do wonder what happened to Orochimaru-sama? Is he alright?" asked a worried Isaribi.

"I'm sure he can handle himself. He is really strong. But what are we gonna do now?" asked Naruto. Isaribi grimaced. She didn't think that far ahead. What WERE they going to do now?

"I don't know. Naruto. We'll just have to continue on and see. Maybe we'll find something." She said in a gloomy tone. Naruto sighed and the both of them just kept walking towards the village.

-Unknown Place-

"**What the hell did that snake do to him?" asked a giant fox to himself in a giant cage. "Whatever he did, it has made him stronger and faster. And I'm pretty sure without my influence his wounds would heal just as fast. But all of this should be impossible, I don't sense a heartbeat. And when the snake hit him with whatever the humans call it, blood didn't spray out like it should have. But most of all; what happened to the boy to make him eat that man? Such potential, all wasted for not having a sensei. Well…maybe I could change that. I do not want a weakling for a host, for if he is seen as weak, then **_**I **_**am seen as weak. The girl could be useful as well, with that ability to transform and communicate with the water life…ah yes a worthy mate for my host. However she will have to get over her insecurities if she wishes for my help. It is pitiful to be ashamed of your appearance. She should be proud of it and care not what the humans think of her.**

**To bad I do not know the abilities of this world, but I can teach them chakra control, how else would I be able to maintain my form if I couldn't control my own? I will also have to teach them the art of illusion, a fox's greatest trick. But how do I contact him? I've been trying to for years to do so, only to end up in failure. Hmm…I'm sure the opportunity will arise sooner or later. It would be very beneficial to see how to control those abilities of his. It wouldn't be good for us if he just starts randomly attacking people." **With that, the mighty Kyuubi went to sleep with a smirk on his face.

Yes, things were going to be interesting soon. Very soon.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry guys. I was gonna make it longer, but I couldn't think of anything else at the time. I don't feel that I rushed it either, as it took my 2 days to write this (fucking school). Kyuubi will not be **evil **evil. He will still be the sadistic, uncaring, and killing humans for fun kind of evil though.


	3. Chapter 3

-One month later-

"Come on. You have to be quiet!" said Isaribi as they were hiding and sneaking around. Naruto was not far behind, following her and obeying her every step of the way. Both of them had been running, not too fast to be heard, but not to slow to be seen. They had been running and sneaking around to avoid the blood thirsty villagers. They were lucky to not have been spotted when they first ran. This was all because of something horrible and completely unexpected Naruto had done.

_-Flashback-_

_After settling down for a while, both Naruto and Isaribi had found themselves starting a new life. Isaribi was making money and food by fishing, although she didn't like killing her fellow fishmates. Naruto had been making money by hunting, catching anything he could smell. He even hunted animals most people would consider dangerous like bears, coyotes, and wolfs. Of course he didn't leave unscathed, not at all. Most of the time he would comeback with injuries that would kill most people, and that would happen even if he had planned his moves carefully. But overtime, pain had become bearable, more than it should have been. Now he could take a swipe to his arm and only wince as if it was a paper cut. Life was good for the two, for now at least._

_Naruto was playing with Isaribi and a friend of theirs in the woods just outside of the village. They weren't far, as they were warned not to wonder off to far .She was no older than they were, and just such a lively child. She smiled, was happy most of the time, and didn't have a care in the world. There village was small, so there were rarely any negative occurrences in the village, so everyone was happy. They were running with smiles on their faces, having fun like normal children. They were enjoying themselves until the little girl fell __**(1),**__ and scraped her knee. They went to help her as she held her knee with a pained expression on her knee. "Ow, ow ,ow. It hurts!" She cried. "Isa, can you go and get my mom, please?" begged the girl. Isaribi looked on with concern, but she just smiled and said _

"_Ok, but don't go anywhere." She hurried off in search for the girl's mother. Said girl looked at Naruto, who appeared to be in a daze while staring at her, to be specific, her knee. _

"_Hey, Naruto, can you help me up? I can't sit here all day, ya know." Naruto continued to stare at the injured wound that was leaking blood a little. "Narutooooooo? Can ya hear me? Naruto!" she raised her voice a little. Naruto snapped out of it and shook his head. _

"_I'm ok now. Sorry about that." He crouched down and placed the girl's arm over his shoulder. He began to help her to a tree, but he continued to stare at the wound. Something inside of him was making him look at it with desire. He unconsciously licked his lips as the walking caused more blood to leak a little. It was just so alluring to him that he had to resist the heavy urge to bend down and lick the blood. He arrived at a tree and gently sat her down on a tree. He was about to get up and go as far as he could, but he stumbled slightly and his hand fell on her injured knee. She yelped and grabbed her knee again, making that sound when you clinch your teeth together and breathe in. Naruto was going to apologize, but he found himself enticed by the blood on his fingers. He hesitantly stuck out his tongue and licked the blood off his fingers. It was wonderful, he couldn't quite place the taste, but all he knew was that it was great. Suddenly, his eyes, turned dead and he lost his pupils, his hair turned a pale blond, and his skin turned deadly pale. He looked at the girl, and growled aggressively. The girl was shocked at the sudden change, and became fearful. She backed up into the tree, but realized she had nowhere to go as he stalked her like a predator stalking its prey._

_**(There is a reason this story is rated M, this is one of them. Zombies don't show mercy, so read on your own sakes)**_

_He launched at her, and grabbed her by the neck so she couldn't yell for help __**(2). **__He pressed down hard, choking her as she tried to struggle. Naruto grinned, showing his slightly sharpened teeth. He looked down at her knee, and saw that the blood trail had stopped at her ankle. He let go of her neck, knowing she would be too scared to do anything, and proceeded to lick the trail from her ankle to her knee. He savored the flavor, enjoy every second of it. He licked the wound and all around it, before looking at her dead in the eye. She was scared out of her mind. He grabbed her by the hair and positioned her head so her neck was exposed completely. He grinned and bit down on her throat. Her eyes widened in shock, but she couldn't scream. Naruto savagely and eagerly tore into her neck, loving the blood that splattered on his face and torso. The girl was soon dead, but Naruto kept eating her. He grabbed her hair and threw her body on the ground so she was on her back, looking on with cold and dead eyes. He returned to his feast and began to eat into her intestines like sausages._

_-A few minutes later-_

"_Oh don't worry about it, Isaribi, my daughter always over exaggerates her injuries. She'll be find, you guess aren't in any trouble." Said the girl's mother. Isaribi just smiled, but stopped suddenly. The mother looked at her with concern. "What's wrong?" Isaribi suddenly sprinted fast toward the location where Naruto and their friend was. Her mother followed her with worried expression on her face. Isaribi, however, had a scared expression on her face. She smelled blood, a lot of it up ahead. 'What happened? Are they ok? Please, please let them be ok!' she thought in fear and worry. Both her and the mother raced towards the smell, and were greeted by an eerie._

_Someone was on the ground eating someone else. Upon closer inspection, the mother gasped loudly and covered her mouth in shock as tears rolled down her eyes. It was her daughter, being eaten by that boy…no…that monster. She screamed loudly enough to snap Naruto back to his senses. She ran to them and pushed Naruto roughly aside and gasped at the condition her daughter was in. Her stomach was torn open, exposing her eating up intestines. She looked at Naruto and found a heart next to his shaken and shock form. She screamed loudly, enough to alert the villagers, and fall to the ground, holding her bloodied and mutilated child. Naruto stared at his hands and clothes in shock. 'Wha…what the? What did I do? Did I do that?' he thought as he began to hyperventilate. He was about to scream when Isaribi slapped him. She was looking at him with a stern look. "Come on, Naruto! We have to go, hurry!" Naruto was shocked at this._

"_Bu-but-"_

"_NOW Naruto! We don't have much time! People are bound to be on their way here! Come on, lets go!" She roughly pulled up Naruto and they both began to run_

_-A minutes ago-_

_Isaribi saw Naruto eating the body of one of their friends. She was both shocked and hurt, but not terrified. During her time with the fish, she had matured and had gained a considerate amount of intelligence. Also, add on the time she spent with Orochimaru, she was matured beyond her years. This lead to how she handled the current situation. She remembered when they both had awoken in the forest, when Naruto was covered in blood, a noticeable amount on his face. She thought back to the test Orochimaru had conducted on the both of them. She knew of the experiments that were conducted on Naruto and vise-versa. Therefore, she knew what happened with Naruto when had transformed into that…she didn't know what to call it. She didn't know why Orochimaru allowed her to watch the test, but he did, and she was glad. Doing so had just proved useful to her, otherwise she wouldn't have had time to think of what to do in this situation. Yes, she was hurt at the lost of her friend, but she was more concerned with getting out here with Naruto. After all, they had known each other most of their lives. She decided the only solution was to get of their now, she'll worry about everything else when they get to that._

_-Flashback end-_

They still wasn't out of sight from the villagers, but Isaribi knew they eventually would be, as long as they kept quite. Naruto was crying quietly, still shocked at what he had done to his friend. "What do I do, Isa-chan? I didn't mean to, I promise! Am I a monster, like in the stories? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" He was grabbed by Isaribi by and pulled into a hug.

"Naruto… I know how you're feeling right now, but get it together. Please, we have to get out here. When we do, then we'll figure out what's going on with you. But for now, let's just keep going, ok?" she said in a calm and soothing tone. They both locked eyes, and Naruto nodded his head. Isaribi smiled and they both resumed their getaway.

-3 weeks later-

The found themselves in Fire country. They'd stopped in Degarashi Port and Fishing village, but only for a while, not knowing if Naruto would snap. They would rest and recuperate in a village for 2-3 days before heading out again, doing anything that 10 year olds could do to gain money. They didn't know where they were going, they just continued to roam. They once again found themselves in a village, Wave Village to be exact. They had found a inn to stay a while, before heading out; or at least that was their plan. On their last day they were getting ready to leave when they saw villagers running to one direction. Curious, they decided to see what was going on, and they were horrified to see a man tied to a post being beaten a tortured. The man who appeared to be the leader was a short fat man with grey hair in an expensive looking suit. He raised his hand, which they inferred the signal to execute, and Naruto had enough. He immediately began to climb the fence with surprising speed, and landed on the other side. The guards paused, surprised by the interference, of a kid no less. Isaribi was shocked at how impulsive Naruto was, but decided to join him, knowing the odds were stacked against him. She went Kaima form, which gave her boasted strength and claws, and stood beside Naruto. Naruto himself changed, but not completely. His hair turned pale blonde and his skin turned deadly pale, but his eyes remained the same. The short fat man was scared and said "Kill them! Kill them now!"

The men under his command, which were small considering he didn't expect someone to actually take up arms against him, were running to their slaughter. Isaribi was slashing, and Naruto was biting and slashing. In no time Gato's men were dead. Said man was backed against a fence, scared out of his mind. "Please let me live I'll do-" That was as far he got before Naruto grabbed him by his collar and tore open his neck, wanting to indulge himself, but found his blood actually disgusting, and threw his body to the ground. Naruto was breathing heavily, trying to calm himself. He along with Isaribi, reverted back to their original forms. They walked towards the man who was tied up, and untied him. He fell to the ground, exhausted , but he managed to say two words before passing out.

"Tha…Thank you…"

The people were shocked at what just occurred. It happened so fast some were finding it hard to believe. It took awhile for it to finally sink in, and everyone erupted into a cheering frenzy, none more so then a kid wearing a blue striped hat that was predominantly white, an old man, and a beautiful looking women wearing a darkish pink shirt.

A/N: I'm back. I haven't quit on this story, I just recently got my flame back. I know Isaribi probably seem a little bit to mature and intelligent, but it is necessary. Some are probably saying how could they take down Gato's bodyguards. Well, they were under Orochimaru, which means he did teach them some self-defense and combat skills. I know the whole wave thing was probably unrealistic, but hey, what the hell, the only other solution was to have them wonder until the found themselves in Konoha or have Akatsuki found them; they are both overdone (in my opinion). I know this chapter was probably rushed, but I wanted to get this update up as soon as possible. I planned to have it up yesterday, but I had company, so I had to wait to finish up this chapter. I want to clear something up, though. This will not be a Harem, so don't ask. It will ruin the fic, not that I'm saying harems ruin all stories, it's just some stories really doesn't need harems, like this one. And no, Naruto will not be Godlike, another fact I wanted to point out.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Dead, I am not. My computer has been bitchin' on me, so I couldn't type shit on Microsoft Word. But I'm back, and my brain is pumped to start writing again. So, without further ado, I give you this awesome update!

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>With Gatou dead, Wave flourished with much deserved riches. Since he didn't have an heir or an appointed business partner or share holder, which is most likely because of his greed, there was no one who could claim his money. Legally, the rights of Gatou's shipping exports now belonged to the village of Wave. It was an old man named Tazuna who took the mantle as head of the business, and he immediately put a stop to all illegal activities happening within the company. The reason he was chosen because he was the father-in-law of the hero of Wave and he was smart, though at first glance you wouldn't even consider the possibility. Kaiza, the Hero of Wave, was given the opportunity to be the leader of the village, but he declined. He reasoned life was to short, and his close call with death had a big effect on his viewpoint on life. He decided that being a family man was all he wanted, and the man couldn't be happier, especially with a smokin' hot wife like Tsunami, who was now pregnant with a second child. The mantle was passed over to Tazuna, who was growing richer and richer everyday. He is both mayor and overseer of shipping exports, so he lived the good life. Of course, money isn't what makes him happy, it's the love that overflowed in the household. Being given a second chance, no one in the village wasted it. Jobs were available, the economy was booming at a rapid rate, and people were happy. But of course, this all wouldn't have happened without the aid of town's favorite kids and heroes, Naruto and Isaribi. They were hailed as royalty for their role in saving their village. You can be sure that if Naruto was older, he'd be a happy man from the possible female attention he'd receive. But alas, it doesn't take much to make children happy, so they settled for staying with Tazuna and his family in their new home, which was was huge. It was built in honor of the new mayor and his family full of heroes. Naruto basked in the glory of being seen as an important figure, while Isaribi told him not to get a big head, which he did.<p>

Isaribi plays a major factor in the fishing business. She puts her abilities to good use for Wave and they are grateful. Although, they at first were cautious and a little scared by her appearance and abilities, any rational creature would be, but overtime they warmed up to her. They happily accepted her as one of their own, which made her extremely happy. They knew she would one day be head of the fishing business, but she was to young right now. Other more qualified fishermen would help her with things and help make tough decisions when they could, but they were not aiming at taking away her position as some would suspect. They respected her, and would happily allow her to oversee things when she was older. She also became great friends Inari, especially after she taught him how to swim. She was a much welcomed addition to the family.

After everything calmed down, Naruto remembered why they arrived there in the first place. He became guilty at forgetting what he was, and he talked to the family about it. He trusted them as if there was his blood, and that was what he was afraid of. He didn't want to hurt them. Ever so often he would feel this hunger to eat... something. He didn't know what exactly, but it always arose when he saw blood or when it was dark and he'd see people alone in a secluded area, much like a predator with their prey. He talked with this family and he suggested that he leave. He was met with immediate backlash. They all said no, but he wouldn't hear it. He explained to them it was for the best and he'd come back when he had it under control. They were still worried, but reluctantly agreed. Isaribi offered to come with him, but he denied her, saying he had to do this on his own. Kaiza was proud at his maturity and wished him luck on his journey. Tsunami cried and hugged and kissed him all over his face like a mother would. She told him to be back in time for the baby, but he said that was even more reason for him to leave, it'll kill him if he ever hurt someone close to him. Inari gave his brother figure a hug and said hurry back. Tazuna gave him a pat on the back and also a big sum of money for traveling, though he still couldn't believe they were letting a 10-year-old go out on his own with no one to look after him. Isaribi said a tearful good-bye and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and from the contact, since it somehow felt different from Tsunami's kisses. He packed his things and after saying good-bye once again to his family in all but blood, he left. That is where our story begins.

-With Naruto-

_'Aw man am I stupid...I left behind Tsunami's master cooking for this? Dang it...' _thought a tired Naruto. He found himself wondering aimlessly, but for some reason walking in the same direction. It was as if he was being pull towards a forgotten but important piece of a puzzle. He didn't know where he was going, he didn't know why he didn't just stop at a village and rest, but he kept going. It's been a few days since he left, and he was tired. He was in a forest, and he couldn't find a safe place to rest. He was just so damn tir- wait a minute... he sees something up ahead. With a large smile Naruto runs toward what looks like a village and he lets out a sigh of relief. He finally made it! The feeling of longing has ended, but what's so special about this place? Doesn't look fancy or mysterious, just a plain old normal village. He didn't care, though, it was night time and that means rest. He walked in the village and he knew something was wrong.

He didn't see anyone, not a sign of life in sight. He began to become paranoid and his walk turned into a sprint. He desperately wanted to see someone, anyone at all, to confirm he wasn't alone. His breath became rigid and harsh as fear crept its way into him. He ran, banging and screaming on doors for anyone to answer. '_Damn, what's going on? Where is everybody? I'm scared...'_ thought a frightened Naruto. He was close to just running back into the forest when he heard a noise inside the home. He paused for a moment. "Hello?" He heard a ghostly moan. Being a kid, he was happy to hear somone finally, and he ignored his fears and threw all caution to the wind by turning the knob and opening the door. Why he hadn't thought of that early, he'd never know. He walked into the house and pause as he smelled something absolutely wonderful! It was intoxicating to him, the best smell his noise has ever had the grace to sense. He closed his eyes and took a deep whiff of it, and let out a blissful sigh. He decided to locate whatever it was so he can have some. Besides, someone responded, well, moaned, and the door was open so they had to be friendly, kid logic is the best. He walked towards the kitchen where the smell was coming from and as he got closer, he could hear the sounds of ripping and tearing. He figured they wouldn't mind if a little kid joined them, but of course this was his stomach talking. He arrived to his destination and found a man on his knees eating something, but Naruto's view was being blocked. Whatever the man was eating, it sure smelled good!

"Hey mister! I'm sorry to just walk in to your house like this, but no one was around, plus your door was open so I just walked in. Can you tell me what's going on?" The man didn't respond and kept eating. "Hello? Mister? Fine whatever! You suck anyway." Naruto turned to leave, but then the man moaned. Naruto paused, and looked at him. For some odd reason, the sound intrigued him greatly. He slowly walked towards the man in an almost hypnotized way. He stood behind him and finally discovered what he was eating.

It was a woman. Her face showed pure unadulterated terror. Her eyes were wide with fear and horror. Her mouth opened in a silent scream. She was wearing a yellow cooking apron with a white T-shirt underneath. That's all Naruto was able to observe before he saw something gruesome. Her insides were open for the world to see, guts spewing out of her, her stomach forcibly ripped open. Her intestines were being eaten by the man savagely. Naruto was at first horrified at the sight, he wanted to scream and run out of there screaming bloody murder, but he found he couldn't. His eyes couldn't rip away from the gruesome seen before him, not from shock, but of curiosity. His breathing quickened and his hands became sweaty. He became increasingly hungry and he felt his pants getting tighter (1). He found he couldn't control his body as he got on his knees. He analyzed the body closely, and before he knew it he stuck his right hand inside of her stomach. It felt great! The way the flesh sounded as he went in deep, the feeling as the blood soaked in his hand, the way it looked as the blood overflowed, the way it smelled, oh God THE WAY IT SMELT! He was in heaven! He didn't realize his blissful smile began to turn into a cruel and crazed one. He grabbed her guts and bit a huge chuck out of it. He then died and went to heaven...

Or at least, that's sure as hell was what he thought happened.

IT WAS MAGNIFICENT! This was better than ANY food he'd EVER had in this 10 years of life! It was like the Gods came down and prepared a meal made be the God of Cooking. He couldn't even begin to describe the feeling he felt, for the words he used before hardly does it justice. As the thoughts of bliss and paradise ran through his head, he heard a horrified scream. He paused from his meal and turned to see a man in hunting garp looking in horror at what he was seeing. "Wha-Wh...What the fuck is going on?!" He shouted. He had been out hunting for some hours now, and he comes home to find his wife dead and his brother..."Oh god...no...not Yumi! Please God no! Dan!" he cried as he ran towards the feeding pair. Naruto was on cloud 9, he didn't even attempt to block the punch that broke his jaw. The man then grabbed his brother and threw him to the ground. He grabbed his hunting knife and began to repeatedly stab him in the chest. The walker stopped struggling and laid there, seemingly dead. The man cried and turned to his wife and caressed her head. He ran his hand through her hair and cried in her chest. He didn't notice her finger twitch. As he was crying he heard a moan. He stopped for a moment and looked at he was wife. She was alive! Of thank god! "Yumi? YUMI! Don't worry, I'll get you somewhere safe! I'll-" those were his last words as she bit into his throat. He had a shocked and horrified look on his face. "Yu...Yu...mi...?" With a yank she tore and ripped out his throat, blood spewing out everywhere. He fell to his back and held his throat desperately. He was kicking the ground with passion, struggling to stay alive. That wasn't meant to be as Naruto came and with a roar bit into his throat. The man struggled more and more, but it was futile as his wife and brother joined the fray, each biting into the man. After many, many long seconds which felt like hours to the man, the life in his eyes left him.

He was dead. Naruto, not caring in the least, continued to feast upon the man like a wild animal would with the prey they caught.

-Later-

Naruto, after finishing his prey, walked around the village. He didn't feel any remorse about what he had done. Maybe it was because he reasoned that it was survival; the law of nature. The strong conquers the weak, it's as simple as that. He wondered though, why didn't he feel sorry for what he did. He just killed a man who had a family...who were dead, but still he killed a man. It scared him at first that he was capable of killing and not feel anything, even he, a 10- year old, knew he should feel _something_, something at all for what he did. But alas, he felt nothing, well nothing would be a lie. He felt great, more than great, fantastic actually. He knew it was wrong, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. Why? He didn't know, but guess what? He didn't care, not in the slightest. All he knew was that he wanted more, more blood, more fear, more death. It felt wonderful, it...SHIT! He now remembered why he set out, to control his hunger. He knew if he wanted to control his hunger, he'd have to start now. He loved the feeling, but he loved his apparent family even more, far more. He also noticed he could feel the...walkers...he labeled them, in the homes of others. While he was fascinated with them, he wondered how they came to be, they couldn't have just vanished into existence, they had to have come from somewhere. Aww! Now he remembered! This was the village where he lost control and attacked that girl. So _that's _why he was drawn here, the walkers were waiting for him. So now what to do with them? Better yet, how to communicate or even worked with them. He shrugged his shoulders tried something basic, something just to see if it would work. He closed his eyes and concentrated. _'Come to me...Come to me...'_. He repeated this over and over again in his head and than opened his eyes to see if anything happened. Nothing happened. He sighed, disappointed when he heard banging. He looked around to see several doors burst open and a few people ran out. They ran towards him, but Naruto wasn't afraid. He could feel their essence, they wouldn't attack him. They reached him and then stopped. They just stood there, snarling and growling like animals. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. The one's he encountered were brain dead, rotting, and slow. This guys could run, open doors, and had their skin intact. They looked _extremely _angry, like they had this blinding uncontrollable rage within them. He smirked and decided to call them... runners. He looked around to see the walkers slowly limping their way towards him. A nice day, a nice day indeed this has turned out to be.

He then wondered though, what to do with them? Sure, he'd like a loyal to death... he snickered to himself at the pun. Anyway, he'd like servants, but from what he's seen, their only use is to attack and conquer, and nothing else. He sat down and began to think to himself when he began to feel light-headed. He gripped his head tightly. It wasn't long before he passed out.

**-Mindscape-**

"What the...where am I?" questioned Naruto. He found himself sewer of sorts. He was walking in water, which was blood red. The pipes on the wall which were suppose to be covered in sewage and filth, were instead cover by torn skin and meat. Dead bodies sat along the walls, all of them horrible mutilated. skeletons were casually flooding in the water as well. All in all, Naruto enjoyed the sight very much.

**"An...interesting vessel I find myself in. Come boy, so we may speak."** demanded a deep and demonic voice. Naruto didn't feel any fear, merely caution. He thought about it for a moment and decided to follow the voice. As he was walking, he found himself gazing upon an enormous cage with paper saying 'seal' on it. He was about to touch the bars when a giant clawed paw slammed into the gates. Naruto jumped back, eyes widened in surprise. He was staring at blood red demonic eyes. That's all the darkness allowed him to see. **"Hmmm... I sense no fear, how very interesting. Yes, you will make a fine and strong container, one who will not tarnish my name by being weak and pathetic."****  
><strong>

"Um, may I ask who are you and where are we? Last I remember was being in a village."

**"We are in your mindscape, Uzumaki Naruto."** Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

"How do you know my name? We've never met before." The Kyuubi merely chuckled at the human...zombie...whatever.

**"That may be so, but I have been with you your entire life. My name Kurama, also known as The Kyuubi by you humans." **the fox grinned evilly at the boy, expecting him to scared and shocked. Instead, he was met with curiosity.

"Kyuubi? But I thought you were dead?" questioned Naruto. Kurama burst into a fit of laughter.

**"Bha ha ha ha ha ha! KILL! ME?! Impossible! I am an immortal being who can not die by a mere human. I was sealed inside of you when you were born."**

"Cool, I guess. With you being an all powerful demon, you can help me grow stronger right?" asked Naruto. Kurama grinned in responce.

**"Oh yes. I'd gladly help you become the strongest you could possibly be! You have such grand potential. Unfortunately, I cannot help you with nin...ninja...ninje-"**

"Ninjutsu-"

**"Yeah that. I can, however help you with your chakra control, illusions and kenjutsu. When I was free, I'd take on a human form and practice swordplay, as I wanted to try a different way of killing and it proved fun too. The blood that splattered from the dismemberment of my enemies, ahhh the good times. Anyway, that is all I can teach you, but before we can even think of doing any of that, we must first get your bloodlust under control. As much as I love that part of you, you must control it at all times. You will draw attention to yourself if you don't, and I do wish to be alive long enough to see you grow up. I never thought I'd say it to a human, but I can see you as my kit. The both of us, slaughtering innocents, bathing in their blood, laughing, having good father and son time, simply beautiful." **Kurama was now smiling, along with Naruto at the fantasy. **"But before that, we must figure out ways to use your undead and also a way to hide them. We can't just walk around with dead people following us, can we?" **Naruto chuckled at the thought, him walking around with a group of dead people following him, people screaming in terror. Hilarious.

"Hey, as much as I love the offer, what do you get out of this? You're a fox, and even if you could see me as a kit, you must want something out of this. I can't free you, seeing that I want to live."

**"All I want you to do is allow me excess to all five of your senses, and in return I'll allow you to excess to my chakra, but only how much I deem fit. Do we have a deal? **Naruto looked as if he was in thought, but Kurama knew he was just playing. Naruto looked and smiled.

"Deal. But I really do want to gain control of myself. I love my family back in Wave and if I have to give up this new power of mine, so be it." said a Naruto sternly. Kurama merely grinned.

**"Of course, boy. One must have a balance in their lives to truly live. Now boy, prepare yourself, this will hurt, a-fucking-lot, I might add."**

**-2 years later-  
><strong>

Naruto had returned from his trip 6 months ago, much to the happiness of his family. They through a party in celebration of his return, and the entire village was invited. Naruto said his return was not a big deal, but ever since the fall of Gatou, people found any reason to party. The economy was truly flourishing and a few months after Gatou's death, they opened trade with Konoha. It proved beneficial for both parties and every 6 months a team of ninja would come to keep friendly ties with each other. 1 year ago they had enough money to request that the Daimyo of Fire Country send them aid by enlisting samurai instructors to train their civilians to defend themselves. He happily agreed, with how well the trade was going between Konoha and by extension, Fire Country, how could he not? Those that wanted to, including Inari, joined the schools to learn how to defend themselves, though it wasn't really needed seeing as crime was almost non-existent in Wave. By now, more than half of Wave, including both male and female, had samurai training and were efficient with the sword. Not enough to best their counter part ninja Jonin level, but enough to give a Chunin a hard fight and possible even beat said Chunin. Of course the samurai program only just began. Give them a few years and Daimyo may even began to request their aid in times of war and protection.

Tsunami gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Nami. Kaiza was extremely proud and Inari was happy to have a sister and that gave him all the more reason to push himself in his training. She was 15 months old now and she could walk good. Kaiza also joined the Samurai program when he had the chance. Inari and him would spar would each other, thus improving their skill. Tsunami was still as beautiful as ever. After giving birth, she began to train with her husband, if only to lose the baby fat. She was now physically fit and not only beautiful, but really sexy as well. Yes, their is a difference between the two. When Naruto came back, he was surprised at the whole Samurai thing, but he was glad that Isaribi didn't slack off, it would be easier to train her in what Kurama taught him. Both Naruto and Isaribi caught up with each other and talked about how there lives were. Naruto had to lied here and there, fearing he might lose her if he told the whole truth. They helped each other out in what they knew. At first, Naruto didn't like the whole Samurai thing. Honor, respect, loyalty, devotion, they went against what Kurama taught him, which was power, respect, fear, and surprisingly enough, loyalty and family. He questioned Kurama on that and his response was,

**"Fear and respect is not the type of loyalty you want. It is good to have, yes, but the end result may not be to your liking. Loyalty is formed through bonds, and what stronger bond is there than family? This is what I meant when I said you needed a balance, boy. You will learn in due time."**

When Isaribi found out about Kurama, she was surprised, but she accepted him; she'd be a hypocrite if she didn't. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't transform her body into a fully human appearance. It took about a month, but Naruto convinced her to stop wearing the bandages shielding her fish-like features from view and walk around town. She was really afraid to do so, but Naruto walked around with her. Surprisingly, at least for her, the people merely glanced, smiled at their saviors, and went on about their day. Isaribi was overjoyed she didn't have hide herself anymore. She was so happy, in fact, that when the walk was over and they arrived home, she kissed Naruto on the lips, and I don't mean a peck. It was a full-blown make-out French kiss and it took them both by surprise. Naruto was the first to come back to earth, and he laughed nervously, scratched the back of his, and said "Uh, well...see ya!" and sprinted off into the woods. Isaribi just stared at the ground and sighed, embarrassed at herself, all the while twirling her right foot in the dirt making small circles.

With Naruto, he was scared. Not because of what happened, he was fine with it. He was scared because of what was happening with his body. He was hungry. "Dammit! I thought I was able to control it! What the fuck is going on?!" He then heard Kurama laughing his ass off in his head. This pissed of Naruto greatly. '_What the fuck is so funny, you shitty fox?!' _Rather than anger Kurama, this caused his laughter to intensify. Naruto growled to himself marched back to his home. He and Isaribi couldn't make eye contact all day, much to the amusment of the family. It only got worse at dinner time. The table was a rectangular shape with Kaiza and Tsunami taking the far ends of of table with little Nami being fed by Tsunami, Tazuna sat across from Inari, and Naruto sat across from Isaribi. For the first time in a while, an awkward slience hung in the air. Tsunami began to break the ice.

"So, how was everyone's day?" It was Inari who was the first to respond.

"Mine was great! Me and dad learned some new things at the school! It still sucks though that even though I started first and attend more Dad is still better than me." pouted Inari. Kaiza just chuckled at his son.

"Well, I don't know, maybe it's because I'm older, have more experience in fighting, and because I'm actually patient, that it seems like I'm better than you. I don't know, just throwing out the small things." said Kaiza with a smirk to his son, who looked annoyed.

"Yeah, well... you're old! I should be the one mopping the floor with you, not the other way around! This sucks!" said Inari who still had the pout on his face and he crossed his arms. Kaiza smiled at his sons antics.

"Son, you have to remember you're only 8 years old. If you keep training the way you do now, you'll be stronger then ever before in the years to come. Now that's not saying you'll be stronger than me. I don't see that happening." said a playfully smug Kaiza. Inari merely stuck his tongue out at his father, to which Kaiza laughed. He then noticed Naruto being silent, which was odd. Normally he'd try say something, either rude or respectful-you can never tell with this kid- at this point. Now he was just eating his food silently and didn't take his eyes off of his plate. "Something on your mind, Naruto?" He didn't respond. "Naruto?" He appeared to wake up from his daze.

"Huh? Oh sorry. Was just talking to furball. He wanted me to ask you guys something." Naruto had also told his family about the fox, he trusted them. They were at first worried for Naruto, but when he assured them everything was alright, they calmed down. Tazuna was the first to speak up. The fox wanting Naruto to ask them something; it had to be important.

"What is it kid? You can ask us anything." Naruto looked around at his family, who were all looking at him expectedly.

"Um, okay. He says for me to ask about something called...what was it again?...Oh yeah, the birds and the bees." Insert instant mood killer and deathly silence. "He's now laughing for some reason." Everyone exept Naruto and Inari had an uneasy and flushed look on their faces. Naturally, Inari was curious too.

"Yeah, what is that? It sounds like a snack." Tazuna burst out in a fit of laughter, Tsunami's face was tomato red and she placed her face in her hands, Kaiza looked like a deer caught in headlights, and Isaribi blush so bad it looked like she would explode. The general message of their though process went, _'Of all the things Kurama taught him, how could he not know THAT?!' _Meanwhile Kaiza's thoughts were,

_'That damn fox! He did this on purpose! We all expected him to know that kind of stuff and now one of us, it sure as hell won't be me, must give him **THE TALK!'**_

Let's just say from that day forward Tazuna hated drawing straws.

(Note: Not creative when describing clothes)

Naruto basically look like he came out of the American Army. He wore a camouflage jacket, green shirt underneath, camouflage pants, black fingerless gloves and brown combat boots. Naruto prided himself on his hunting skills. He took up archery so to give the animals a fair chance, couldn't go throwing Kunai everytime he went hunting, could he? He even had a sharp as hell hunting knife in his right boot and one hidden behind him on the waist. He also carried around war paint for camouflage purposes when he needed to use it. He realized if he ever needed to, he could sate his hunger with animal blood, though it wasn't as good as human blood. Not even close.

With what Isaribi wore, you could tell she embraced her inner fish, so much so she looked like the mythical mermaid. Her hair was down and went a little pass her shoulders. She was only clad in a dark green fish scaled bra which she made herself, showing her C-Cup breast and slightly muscled stomach for the world to see. The edges of the bra were white and fluffy. She wore skin tight dark green latex pants with fish scaled designs, showing off a rather impress ass. You'd think she'd have fish slippers for footwear, but she isn't that obsessed. She wore dark green thong slippers. She could easily walk around barefooted with her tough fish skin, but she chooses not to.

Once Naruto had the dreaded _**TALK,**_he realized the hunger he felt when Isaribi kissed him wasn't bloodlust hunger, it was...uh...sexual hunger. After the talk, he and Isaribi couldn't talk or even look at each other for some time. This took place 1 month after his return. When they did get back on speaking terms, Naruto offered Isaribi training from Kurama. At first she wasn't sure, but then she reasoned if he could trust the fox, then she could too. She already knew water walking and had great chakra control, she was determined to stick to her own style which she learned in school, rather than Naruto's, which relied on aggressive offense, strength, and agilty. She preferred defense, speed, and agility. She mastered Kurama's teachings of Illusions much faster than Naruto because of her already incredible chakra control and trained mind. It wasn't until a while Naruto and Isaribi realized something: opposites do attract. Where Naruto's style is untamed, aggressive, and brutal; Isaribi's is quick, refined, and cold. In their base forms they are about mid to high chunin level. In there transformed states they are about low to mid Jonin level. If you fight Isaribi in water, however, you're pretty much fucked, my friend. She has a MAJOR territorial advantage. Even an ANBU-Captain level shinobi would have a tough time fighting her in water.

Now, both Naruto and Isaribi were in the Mayor Tazuna's office. They were there to help oversee the meeting. They wouldn't do much, just observe politics. Today was the day that Konoha would send a team to meet with Tazuna about trade. It's always the same however, meet, talk about business, assure both sides get mutual benefits, shake hands and kiss, and be on your way. Ok maybe not the kissing part but you get what I mean. Even though this was gonna be Naruto's first time, he already knew this shit was gonna be boring as fuck. _'Damn fox, corrupting my mind with his languge.' _Both he and Isaribi were sitting chairs away from the big important desk. Tazuna was wearing a professional suit, which Naruto will never get used to. Knowing him personally and seeing like this... it just didn't feel right, not at all. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Tazuna. In walked 1 adult male who had this mysterious look about him with the mask. He killed that look when they noticed the little orange book in his hand. 3 kids who looked like an odd combination: one looked like an emo, another like a spokesperson for a bubblegum company, and lastly a slightly gay looking kid, I mean come on his stomach is showing!

"Hi. My name is Hatake Kakashi, Jonin sensei of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Sai. Were are here to represent the leaf and help maintain good terms with the trade route. I hope you don't mind my students being here, they weren't expecting there first C-ranked mission to be observing politics."

"No, I don't mind, not at all. I just hope you are better than the last one. He was quite...youthful." he said with dread. Kakashi looked remorseful.

"I am so sorry you had to witness such a thing. May I apologize on behave of the Leaf Village."

"It's ok. And about the kids, I was doing the same with those two who I view as though they are my own grandchildren. Would you please introduce yourselves?" Isaribi complied with a smile and stood up.

"Hi. My name is Isaribi. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." The group was shocked. She look like a fish hybrid, they all naturally wondered if she was born like that. Sasuke held a little blush at her appearance, dispite her abnormal skin. They, meaning Kakashi and Sai, quickly got over there shock, and awaited for the other one to speak up. They were surprised, however, to see him staring at them, with what looked like hate in his eyes. Isaribi realized this and smacked him upside the head and glared. "Be nice to our guess, stupid. Introduce yourself." Naruto merely growled, but complied and stood up. He spook with a glare, purposely showing his dislike for the shinobi in front of him.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I despise making your acquaintance." Tazuna was surprised and slightly angered at the attitude his surrogate grandson was displaying.

"Naruto! Apologize right now! I don't know what your gripe is with them, but you WILL be respectful in this office. Do I make myself clear?" Isaribi had never seen Tazuna like this, and the tension in the air was almost visible. Naruto turned his angered look to Tazuna, and they both had a stare-down: Tazuna with his narrowed eyes and Naruto with is glare that screamed anger. Neither relented for a while, both knowing whoever did was the weaker person. Tazuna had seen a lot of things in his life, especially under Gatou's rule, and the saying 'What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger' couldn't prove more true right now. In the end, Naruto broke eye contact and angrily walked out the the door, however, even while angered he was respectful enough not to slam it. Tazuna sighed and slumped down in his desk and rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry you had to see that. May we continue with the meeting?"

While all the drama was going on, Kakashi couldn't help but reply the name over and over again in his head. _'I know I heard that name from somewhere, but where? I can feel it. That name sounds extremely familiar but I just can't place it! I have to figure this out, I have...Naruto! I know now! Naruto Uzumaki, container of the Kyuubi No Yoko, disappeared at the age of 5! What the hell is he doing here, of all places?! Why is he here?! Did he run away? No... he was far to young to have slipped by our ANBU like that. The only reasonable explanation is that some smuggled him out of the village, or he was kidnapped. The only way I'll know for sure is if I question him, but given his reaction to seeing us, it will be difficult. First off after this meeting I'll have to request a private talk with Mayor Tazuna, he did say Naruto was he surrogate grandson. I must report this to the Hokage immediately! He MUST know about this ASAP!' _

Sai's thought's were similar to Kakashi's. _'Naruto Uzumaki? Isn't that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki who disappeared years ago? What an interesting development. And here I thought being with flat-chest and dickless would boring. I have to report this to Danzo-sama at once. He will definantly won't to know about this.'__  
><em>

Sakura choice to voice her concern."Is he going to be okay? And what does he has against us, we didn't do anything wrong, did we?" she looked at Kakashi, who looked to be uneasy at the moment.

"He'll be fine." said Tazuna. "He's just riled up about some, appearntly Konoha related. Isaribi, you have permission to leave this meeting. Go check up on Naruto and make sure he doesn't do anything rash and stupid."

"Yes sir. Good-bye everyone." She bowed to them all and left the room and began her search for Naruto.

-With Naruto-

Motherfucker! He was so damn angry! He was close, _this _close, to snapping and feasting on the Konoha shinobi. He probably wouldn't have been able to take on the Jonin, but he didn't give a rats ass! Dammit! How the hell didn't he know that there trading partner was Konoha? He knew he should have listened while his family while they were talking about stuff, but it was just soooooo boring. He was sitting in a forest staring in a lake. No wonder Isaribi is the smarter one. Speaking of which...

"NARUTO! I know you're out here! You always come here when you're thinking, which is rare, or stressed about something!" Naruto was sitting by a lake in the forest. Rational Naruto would have ran and hid somewhere to avoid being detected. This wasn't rational Naruto.

"I do think all the time, you stupid bitch!" yelled Naruto.

"There you are!" said a Isaribi.

_'Damn. I walked right into that one.' _"What do you want, Isa? I'm not in the mood." She sat down next to him.

"What do I want? I want to know what's wrong with you, Naruto-chan." His eye twitched at the name.

"I could have sworn I said don't call me that anymore."

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't. Who knows? But more importantly, why did you act like that? I know you have history with them but-"

"History? History?! It's more than fucking history, Isaribi, it's fucking memories! Cruel, painful memories! I was just 5, Isaribi, FUCKING FIVE! But did they give a shit? No sir they did not! I shouldn't even be able to remember when I was 3, but I do! On my 3rd birthday I was escorted to the Kyuubi Festival by the orphanage lady bitch and guess what happened, huh? I was spit on, had all kinds of shit thrown at me, and to an extent literally, and I was beaten up pretty fucking badly! Flash foward to my 4th birthday when people burst into my room and beat the shit out of me with weapons of all kinds, pissed on me, FUCKING PISSED ON ME ISARIBI! And I was left battered and bleeding on the floor and wasn't even allowed to go to the hospital. I probably would have died if it wasn't for Kyuubi fighting off the infections! Last but certainly not least on my 5th birthday oh the happy memories! That's the day I was poisoned and I was coughing up blood, bleeding from the eyes, ears, and nose, beaten into unconsciousness and woke up to find myself in a forest in sack, which was than set on fire! If it wasn't for Orochimaru, I'd be dead right now! Do you see how fucked up this is? I owe my life to Orochimaru, the guy who the entire world knows is insane mixed with batshit crazy! So yeah, there's a lot of fucking history Isaribi! A whole damn lot!" by now Naruto was breathing heavily after letting out his anger. Isaribi had a horrified expression on her face. He never told her any of this. He just said his life was bad in Konoha, but that's all. Why hadn't he told her before? Her face changed from horrified to heartbroken when she saw him sniff. His face was scrunched up as he tried to fight it, but to no avail. The tears fall from his eyes and he began to sob. Isaribi immediately wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. That final act broke the dam as Naruto began to sob in her chest.

"Shhhh...it's okay, Naruto. I'm right here. It's all gonna be okay." she said in a soothing tone. Naruto cried even harder in her chest to the point of wailing.

"Why did it happen!? I was a good boy, Isaribi, I really was! I followed the rules! I-I-I tried to help out! I was a good boy, honest! I don't know why they did it! I was good! I really really was!" he cried to her. Isaribi was extremely heartbroken and she also began to cry for Naruto. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she tried her best to be strong for Naruto.

"It's okay Naruto, I'm here. People are just stupid, that's all! I know you were a good boy, just like you are now! Please don't believe anything you heard from them, they're just bad people, you understand?" He nodded his head in her chest to confirm he understood. He couldn't even think about using his voice right now. Isaribi didn't realize it until just now. Naruto may be growing stronger, he may be smarter, and he may be resilient, but deep down there is still the child wondering why bad things happened to him. Why the people hurt him. Why was he the only one. She didn't realize how damaged his psych was, how traumatized he was by his experiences until now. He may not show it, most likely because of where he is and his happiness in his current environment, but he could snap at anytime. The mere mention if Konoha, even just hearing or seeing it could cause him to snap. She now realizes just how vulnerable Naruto truly is and if he does snap, that could be very bad with him being the jailer of Kurama.

-With Tazuna and Kakashi-

The meeting had ended, but Kakashi motioned his students out of the office. He had things to discuss.

"How may I be of service to you, Hatake-san?"

"If I am not out of line, Mayor Tazuna, may I question you on who the boy, Naruto Uzumaki, is exactly?" asked Kakashi. Tazuna narrowed his eyes slightly, but kept a calm face.

"Yes you may. He is a boy who I highly respect for what he did for our village. I see him as a grandson." Kakashi nodded his head.

"My I ask, exactly, what did he do and how did you meet?"

"You may. Naruto and the girl you saw, Isaribi, had come to the village during a horrible time. The man who formally ran the shipping exports, Gatou, was a tyrant to our people. He sucked all the life out this village. Jobs were scarce, prostitution was high, and even then it wasn't enough for them to get by. Crime was at an all time high from desperation to survive, most particularly rape by Gatou's thugs. They did anything and everything they wanted with us and they didn't give a damn about how we felt about it. My own daughter was almost victimized until my son-in-law saved her just in time. He brought hope to this town when he tried to stop Gatou. It was instantly crushed when Gatou captured him and tortured him. He was than put on public display for execution. That was when Naruto and Isaribi intervened and did the impossible, they killed Gatou and all of his men by themselves. They were only 10 at the time. After that we began to prosper at a rapid rate. Naruto had to leave to resolve a problem of his and he came back about 6 months ago stronger and smarter. Between his return and now nothing eventful happened." Kakashi listened intently to the story. He found it hard to believe that two kids could kill, let alone a mini army, but the conviction and seriousness in Tazuna's eyes told him otherwise. That made him wonder...

"Did he tell where he departed from before his arrival to your village?"

"No, he didn't. They both looked ragged and hungry so no one questioned them, who would when they saved the town from a monster? Now I want to ask _you _a question. Why are you so interested in my grandson? From his reaction earlier, he has history would you, or at least Konoha in general. And from what I see it isn't good either." said a suspicious Tazuna with narrowed eyes. Kakashi stood his ground, this man may be a civilian, but he was a mayor and grandfather who ment business.

"I'll tell the truth. Naruto was born and raised in Konoha. His birthday is October 10th and he was orphaned with no parents. He is legally bound to Konoha and it would be in both of our best interest if you would please hand him over to us, so he can return to his birthplace." Tazuna looked angered by the man.

"It'll be in our best interest? Is that a threat? It sure sounds like one." Kakashi too, narrowed his eyes.

"No, it isn't. You just don't understand the severity of the situation."

"Oh I understand perfectly clear, Hatake, I know all about his little furry tenant," Kakashi's eye widened, before it turned into a glare. "And that is not was this is about. I truly care about Naruto, like my own, he is my grandson in all but blood, Hatake, and he loves it here. He smiles at the people, he helps out, everyone loves him, including my family, which he is a part of, and I will not allow you are anyone else to tear that apart! You can rest assured, Hatake, that this will not affect our, Wave and Konoha's, business relationship, for I will not allow my newly found dislike for your people to come before my duty as leader of this village, but know this, if _anything _happens to Naruto, or anyone for that matter in my village, I will immediately suspect Konoha and report it to the Fire Daimyo and request a thorough investigation of the incident. I know how you ninjas are, and how you'd do anything to stay in power, kidnapping I'm sure is one of those things. The only way that I'd even consider this is if I asked Naruto his opinion, and I'm sure we both know what he'd say. So if that is all, Hatake, then I believe you are dismissed." A stare-down ensued, not over dominance like the previous one, this one much more personal. Tazuna's strong will and conviction stared into the eyes of a killer who jobs was to obey orders unconditionally.

"This isn't over, Tazuna. Be certain of that."

* * *

><p>1. Much like a psychopath who gets off on killing people.<p>

Damn, son! Not even I expected that to happen. The ideas come as I type, I don't plan much. Man, this chapter was the most emotional and intense piece I've ever written. I didn't expect to draw out this much. I hope you enjoyed this long ass chapter (in my opinion) and review please. I want to hear the feedback after being gone for so long. And also, if it looks like this story is going to be bashing characters, no it wont be. I don't like it when hate is centered around specific targets. I believe in realism and that believe prevents me from doing bashing, idiotically naive unreal characters (coughorginalNarutocough), and large ass Harems where the main guy gets about every single girl in the main fucking show.

Review Please..


End file.
